


shooting star

by hk201



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Crossover, Death, F/M, Firefights, Mass Destruction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Weird West, Wild West, bunny burrows, weird western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hk201/pseuds/hk201
Summary: "you sure dont want to come?, this is not something you can see everyday, and besides this is the most exciting thing since i become the sheriff"
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. monotony

Thump… thump… thump…  
“Wilde” a Deep voice yelled, instantly jerking me up awake, “god damn it” i exclamed just before more poundings and yelling started coming for the other side of the door, the newspaper slid off from my lap into the floor.

I pulled my pants up with one paw and pulled the toilet chain on the water box overhead with the other, after opened the door and the first thing that i saw was what it looked like a complaint slip on the paw of the chief deputy who stood in front of me.

“Damn it, Finnick” i said to him with annoyed “I told you never to bother me in there, it’s the hottest Thursday in the history of the Tri-burrows and i was having a hell of a dream back there”.

“oooohhhh I’m sorry for wake you up and make your lazy ass to actually do some of the work which we are payed to do” he said full of sarcasm, while wiping some of the sweat from his forehead. Two big half-moons like circles were under the arms of his blue shirt.

Much for my disgust, he was totally right, i shouldn’t be slacking off on my watch “yeah, sorry for that, it´s just that i haven´t had a good sleep night on days” I said while we started to walk back to the office on the other side of the court house.

Said that, he just started laughing like a mad hyena for several seconds, he looked at my face and said “I know it, that rabbit of yours is going to kill you, it´s not possible for you to maintain the rhythm with her on the bed”.

I couldn’t help the growl on my voice “if you want your face like it is right now, then you better shut the fuck up”

His laughing turned to a light chuckle after this thread, he knew that she is off the limits. “anyway there is a complaint from your favorite citizen” he said with a smug grin “De spain want to see you on his place right now” At this, the rage was replaced with a full powered annoyment, the kind that I have specially dedicated to that god damn rabbit “ugh, what does he want now” I groaned while rubbing my temples.

“well… apparently he has got some miscreant he wants you to arrest”

“everyone else around here has desperadoes but De Spain has miscreant. I´ll be so god damn glad when the town council approve my proposal of moving the city limits fifty feet of his place”

“yeah, like that is going to happen” he said with another chuckle.

“I don’t know what else to do Finnick. every time someone farts to loud, he calls me”

And here we are, the marvelous sheriff office which we gotta share with the judge because it’s the courthouse too and they were to cheap-asses to give us our own building. I opened the door to see my four deputies: a wolf named Jimmy, a cougar named William, a horse named christ, I believe, and the new guy, a coyote whose name I cannot remember sitting around whit their feet or hooves propped up on their desks. They rocked forward respectfully while watching me going to the hat pegs, on one of the dowels was an old, sweat-stained hat, under it was my holsters with my twin peacemakers and leaned under there was my pump shotgun wich barrel was sawed just in front of the foregrip so I could handle it easier. And the other peg was an immaculate new round-top Stetson of brown felt whit a snake skin band running around it. that my wife just gave to me for our anniversary.

I took the hat and the holsters, but knowing De Spain, I got the feeling that I didn’t gonna use them. I turned around and I saw the deputies rocked back to their chairs and resumed yakking.

“Finnick, change that damn calendar on your desk” I said at the door “it´s not Wednesday”

“all right, I’ll do it” he said in a gruff way

“and you boys try not to play checkers too loud so you don’t wake the judge up, okay?”

“sure thing, sheriff” they said at the same time.

As I went down the courthouse stairs onto the rock walk I could see the heat emanating from the two cannons that I and the deputies shot three times a year and from the ornamental pyramids of cannonballs on front of each cannon and from the telegraph wires overhead and from rails of the Zootopia express and from pretty much everything on the damn street “why so much fucking heat?” I yelled to no one on particular. I was lucky that nobody was on the streets, anybody with some sense was sleep at their homes with wet towels on their heads, or sitting as still as possible with a funeral-parlor fan in their hands.

“quit your bitching and do your damn job” yelled the fenneck from inside of the courthouse, damn his big ears “yeah, yeah. I´m going” I said whit a little annoy on my voice, sometimes he its worse than my wife.

So, I was walking down the street, whit the worse heat that I heard of, to a dumb reason to be on the street (knowing de De-spain of course). Whit the hope of no one would even tip their hats on my presence (it was too hot for that) until I saw that big ass house of his, I’m sure as hell that we can have a carnival on his backyard. I saw the Ferret who did everything for De-spain opening the gate for me.

“sheriff” he said.

“Luther” I said, nodding my head.

“around back, Mr. Wilde”

There were two kids- two ragedy town rabbits, the strother boy and one of the poor Leaps sitting by the well. The Leaps boy had been crying and I could see why.

De Spain was fuming, he was half dressed and he was pointing a rifle whit a barrel as big as a drain pipe to the kits “don’t think that is necessary De Spain” I pointed to the rifle, how he even can carry that thing is beyond me, “if that gun get off, you would ends on mars by the kick force”

"I didn’t call you her to questioning my force” he said still pointing it to the kits. “I call you here because Luther saw them down in the orchard. I'm sure he saw them stealing my peaches, but he didn’t tell me. I knew something was up when he didn't put my clothes in the usual place next to the window where I like to dress. So, I looked out and saw them. They had half a potato sack full by the time I crept around the house and caught them. I want to charge them with trespass and thievery."

“do you want me to take Luther in for collusion and abetting a crime too” I said while pointing at the ferret. His face didn’t betray any emotion.

“of course not” said De Spain “he is too soft on flinchers but need his help anyway”

This particular rabbit has a face that you couldn’t hit just once, as Finnick has said and I can see why “let’s go boys, you can stop traumatizing them whit your gun now, De Spain”

“what? Aren’t you going to cover them whit your weapon?” he said it like don’t doing it would be like going around naked or something.

“no need for that, besides” I looked to the kits faces, with their red, puffy eyes “they know that trying outrunning me would be useless. I´ll clamp them in the juzgado and have Finnick run the papers over to your office tomorrow morning”

"I wish you'd take them out one of the rural roads somewhere and beat the shit out of them to teach them about property rights," said De Spain.

I can’t believe this cocksucker, the only reason that I didn’t beat him to dead it’s because I worked hard to get this job. “I know you´d like that. But I don’t besides, like I said before, they are traumatized enough” I felt proud of myself since no growl came for my mouth while saying this.

“as long as they don’t come back here to steal” he said, oblivious to my murderous struggle.

“good evening, Mr. De Spain” I turned around and with the kids on front of my, started walking towards the town.

“sheriff”

“Luther” 

With enough distance I stopped on my tracks and made the kits look at my face “look boys, I know that was uncalled for, the part of being hold at gun point I mean. but you can’t invade private property and is even worse steal inside of it. So, listen well, cause I gonna say this once” I take a deep inhale and prepare myself to this. Damn, why is has to be this hard. “if I ever hear of either of you stealing something on this county ever again, I’m gonna hunt you down, no matter where you try to hide and put both of you in school”

“No, Sherriff, please no”

“yes, I'll put you in there every morning and come and get you out seven long hours later, and I'll have the judge issue a writ keeping you there till you're twelve years old.” They were crying even more than when they were facing De Spain´s big ass rifle.

“now, get back to your mothers” I had never seen rabbits run that fast before. Sometimes, I really miss face bandits and firefights and all that shit. He, then I remember that cannot afford that life anymore.


	2. impact

Nothing after a hard day of work like go home, well at least if someone can call fall asleep on the bathroom and take stupid’s complains “work”. At least the day started to cool down on the afternoon, it was still pretty hot though. I had the hope of just eat something and then relax a little.

“carrots” I said just while turning the door knob “I’m home”

“hello Nicholas, how was your day”

“oh it was great, there was this real big firefight with a gang, it was the bloodiest thing you can imagine, they had gatling cannons and dynamite and all that stuff and were just barely able to get out of here with our hides intact” I told her all of this shit in the same way that a excited kit tell a history to his parents.

A smug smile on her cute face was my answer “so, you fell asleep on the bathroom again, right?”

She knew me well “lady, how can you think of me that low” I said in the most offended voice that I could manage, which it was difficult cause I could barely contain my laughter.

“and after that, let me guess, De Spain?”

she knew me too well. “yeah” this time, I let my laughter scape, she started laughing with me…. or at me.

After our laughter died off, she looks at me with a warm smile this time “are you hungry?”

“me” I put my right paw on my chest, like signaling to myself “always”

“then come on” she said with the universal ‘let’s go’ signal which she made whit her left arm.

“hold up, where is Jasper?”

“he is taking a nap on his bed, try not to wake him up”

Whit no more words spoken, I made a bee-line to mi son´s room. he was laying on there, with the most peaceful expression on his little face that i had see. I took a moment to appreciate his features, he was a fox, smaller than a kit of his age should be. she got that from his mother, well that and the gray fur and purple eyes.

From me? He got the good lookings.

* * *

It was between my second corn bread and my third helping of snap beans when a loud rumble shook the ground, the beans that I was just about to put on my mouth flied out of my spoon on all directions and the glasses of water spilled out their contents on the dinner table.

I looked to my wife, who was holding the base of her long ears to muffle the loud sound that just happened with a pained expression.

“are you okay?”

“yes” she said to me with a smile, but I could see through it. She was in a lot of pain. “for goodness´ sakes, what was that?”

“it was your dumbass cousin, Elmer Mc Mullihan. he approached me last week and told me that he wanted to blow up the creek. Jake said he bought all his dynamite. I told him it didn’t matter to me as long as he did it between sunup and sundown and didn’t blow up his family” I still saw the pain on her so a protective rage took control of my, again.” But after this, I gonna throw his sorry ass to jail”

“Nicholas, language”

“sorry, force of habit”

“mom, dad. What is happening? What was that sound? Why are you fighting?”

We both turned around to see Jasper, he looked scared but I didn’t know that it was for the explosion or for me being angry. I put a smile on my face and said with all the charm that I have “well in that order: we don’t know yet, that was a dynamite explosion and we are not fighting”

“are you hungry sweety?” said Judith. He just made a nod movement with his head while rubbing his eyes, he probably got that cuteness from his mother too.

I turned to her and said “why don’t you get him some food while I clean all this mess” she just nodded to me and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a dry fabric and started rubbing the table with it on an intent to clean it meanwhile Jasper climbed to his chair.

Just when I picked up the last bean from under the table Judith came back with a small plate of beans and turkey jerky. It was a surprise to me when I discover that she doesn’t mind when I ate meat on front of her.

I was about to put my spoon on my mouth when Judith looked at me “so why Elmer need that much dynamite anyway”

“the fool gonna try to reach his old mine from the creek since the old entrance was destroyed on an accident”

“that is not what he said” Jasper interrupted us on his own childlike style. “he said that subterranean creatures kicked him out of the mine and then destroyed it”

At this, Judith turned to him a said “subterranean creatures don’t exist, he said that just to cover his mistake with the explosives”

I couldn’t lose an opportunity to mess with her like that “are you sure that subterranean creatures don’t exist? I mean this town is full of them. And I even married one”

A har har and a roll of her eyes was her answer, I could see her struggling to hide her smile though.

“anyway” I decided to continue with the conversation at paw to give her a break “he even asked Leo Flatfoot, the one studying on Zootopia about stars and rocks and whatnot, on how he could do that. He probably tore him a new one about that”

“he tore a new what? Dad”

My brain should not be working properly for a second or two “he tore him a new ass, son”

“NICHOLAS” said Judith, putting down her fork “don’t speak like that in front of Jasper “

“sorry, carrots”

***

After the dinner, I put myself to read the newspaper from ten days ago, I felt like missing something important when I watched it laying around. There was something about several massive explosions on the surface of mars and a discussion of what does that mean. I never care about other planets so I looked for another article to read. After a few minutes of reading, I heard the sound of little paws hitting the road.

I put down the paper and said “sheriff, sheriff” on a high, mocking voice. why? I don’t know.

“what was that?” asked Judith.

Then we heard small fist pounding the door, “sheriff, sheriff” yelled a voice belonging to either Tommy or Jimmy Articson.

I strode to the door and opened it, the white small wolf looked scared, like something big happened on the town and we didn’t realize what.

“Tommy, what is all the hooraw?”

“it´s Jimmy, Sheriff” he took a few mouthfuls of air before continue, probably he came running from his place “something fell on our pasture, tore it at to hell, kill half of our chickens, mother send me to- “

“hold on, kid” I said while putting my paws on his shoulders “something fell on your place? Like what?”

“I don’t know. Like a big rock, only sparks were flying off it and it roared and blew up. it’s the north end of the place and- “

“all right, I get it” I looked behind to Judith who was listening to us with a troubled expression “and us thinking that mad Mc Mullihan had blowing himself up, come on get ready. let see the first shooting star of the burrows ever” this came out with the excitement of a small kit, but I didn’t care at the time.

“we can’t go, we made a promise to my parents. We are going to visit them”

“it was today? Then why we even ate here? They gonna stuff us with everything they have”

“sheriff” Jimmy yelled, it made me face him again.

“ah, yeah. the rock, very important that rock”

I looked back to Judith "you sure don’t want to come? this is not something you can see everyday, and besides this is the most exciting thing since I become the sheriff"

“no and I am expecting you to met us there were you are finish there. Is that clear, mister?”

“as water. Oh, make me a favor on your way there. Ask Finnick and the boys to look for Leo, he probably knows more about this that every else on the town”

I got inside of the house and took my Stetson. When I saw the newspaper laying on the chair, I got this feeling again, like I wasn’t seeing the whole picture.

“hurry up sheriff” another yell from Jimmy invade my ears “it´s big, kill our chickens, tore up the fences- “

“well I can’t arrest it for that.” I turned around and met Judith eyes with mines “I’ll see you at your parents”

“all right Jimmy, let’s go” I got another feeling on our way there, a feeling that I know very well. Something big and probably bad was about to happen.


	3. pit

“damn if it doesn’t look like someone threw a locomotive trough here” I exclaimed at the sight in front of my eyes. The Arctcison place used to have a sizably hill and the tallest tree on the county on it. At that moment it had half a hill and a big stump and beyond, there was a huge hole. Dirt had been thrown in a 10-foot-high pile around it. But that wasn’t the interesting part about the whole mess, the best part was buried in the dirt and torn caliche at the bottom. A large, rounded, gray object, heat waves were coming out of it as gray ash, like old charcoal, were falling of it.

Half the town was there, news spread fast around here, probably the thunderous roar that thing made when crashed helped with that. The closer neighbors were walking over on the twilight, even when most of them haven’t any grade of night vision, wearing theirs Sunday clothes.

I looked around trying to find a familiar face, or ears, or tails or something.

“looking for someone, Wilde?”

The deep voice just behind startled me, it made me turn around like a lighting whispering a light grunt and then came face to face, or rather face to chest, with jimmy, my deputy not the Arcticson child. He was wearing his signature dumb expression on his gray furred face.

I took off my hat with the devil’s speed “the hell are you trying to do surprising me like that, jimmy” I exclaimed out loud while whacking him in the face with it over and over again.

He could only put his arms around his head trying to protect it while whining “ouch, sheriff stop. It wasn’t me”

“it wasn’t him, dumbass” the same deep voice said between cackling

I looked left, then right but I saw no one but jimmy and the other younger jimmy.

“look down, you dipshit” the same voice said

So that I did, and Finnick was there, how that little shit can sneak on me like that? I couldn’t let that go, so whit a shit-eating grin I squatted down to his eyes and say “ohhh, I’m sorry little guy, I didn’t saw you down there” at the same time my paw went to his head to ruffle it, I didn’t care that he also had a hat over it

He swatted it off, laugh turned into a low growl “fuck off, Wilde”

“all right, so you can handle this without me, then I’m leaving now”

“but sheriff you cannot leave” Jimmy, the Arcticson child, yelled. “how about the rock and the- “

I stood on my full height and looked at him with a comforting smile “calm down, squirt. I was just joking” then I threw a mocking smile to Finnick “it´s not like the chief deputy is capable of handle this anyway”

A tiny fist made contact with my left knee, I managed to caught it before he tried to draw it back “you better knock it off, small ass. We got shit to do”

“like your lazy ass care about work” he said, angry because of my fast reflexes.

“yeah, that reminds me” we both turned around to the gray wolf who was awkwardly watching us all this time “why are we here?”

“because a flying rock destroyed this place, dumbfuck” exclaimed Finnick, who somehow, got free of my paw.

“I know that, Finnick. What I mean is what we gonna do about it”

Somehow, he asked a stupid and smart question at the same time. I went to full business mode and said “well, first thing first, we gotta talk with the Arcticsons, get the full details of this mess.”

“Jimmy” I said out loud

“what?” said the gray wolf

“the other Jimmy” explained to him, with a serious, slightly annoyed voice.

“yes, sheriff” said the correct jimmy this time

“take us with your folks”

“Right this way”

Never understood why a family of arctic wolves came here, where the devil himself take his vacations at summer time, and funded a chicken and bug ranch, where the majority of the residents are rabbits and other vegetarians mammals. And even more important question: How they were able to make a profit in here? The biggest pred´s settlement near is The Den, two days from the burrows and I since they had even bigger ranches, I was pretty sure that they did not need trading with us.

“father” the pup yelling threw me out of my thoughts “the sheriff is here”

“Howdy sheriff” the big, fat, white wolf greeted us with a smile, which considering what was just happened to half of his terrains, was weird.

Or maybe he was more educated that his looks told us.

Jjust before I could return the salute, Finnick exclaimed “You folks are damn lucky, that thing could smack on your house, or even worse, on your hen house”.

“lucky us” Mrs. Articson murmured, throwing knifes with her glare to the little asshole beside me.

On a quick move, I took off my hat and hit him with it right on his fucking muzzle. He just grunted and threw me a glare, but got the message and kept his mouth shut. “what my chief deputy tried to say is: were really sorry that this happened to you and we are here to help on any form we can. So, if you could tell us what exactly happened”.

“well, it was around six o´clock. We were setting down for supper and I saw it out of the corner of my eye, then all tarnation came down. Rocks must have been falling for ten minutes”. Mrs Articson said.

“anything else?”

“not much, a green glowing like a firefly came off of it while flying, oh and It had a green smoke tail too.”

“all right, we should take a closer look at it” I said to my deputies, while turning around my way to the pit.

“what about us?” asked Mrs. Articson “what we gonna do?”

“lady. That is something you should discuss with your husband, not with us.”

“what about the damage that thing did?.”

“well, like I said to your son, I cannot arrest a rock.”

Saying that she was fuming mad was an understatement “then what are you even doing here”

“that is the same thing that I asked” the dumb ass gray wolf exclaimed

“shut it, Jimmy.” i yelled.

“but I’m not even talking, sheriff” the Articson boy was heard somewhere behind of his parents.

I instantly found myself groaning and rubbing my temples. I could only think to myself that I wasn’t drunk enough for this shit. “yeah, like I was saying. We better take a look at the pit” I looked to the married couple; the male had his paw on his wife´s shoulder like trying to calm her.

it wasn’t working

“so, if you excuse us” I turned around and started walking toward it, thrusting my deputies to stop any bad move in form of a rock or something coming from the mad bitch. Luckily nothing happened.

The closer we get to the thing; stronger we felt the heat from it. It hit me more on the face, I nearly started to pant as big drops of sweat formed on my forehead. Jimmy lost the battle with himself, his mouth throwed big puffs of air as his tongue hanged from the right side of his muzzle

“get a grip of yourself” I murmured

“sorry, sheriff. I don’t like warm places”

“that make two of us, just try to not pant that loud” a small meerkat family gained my attention, they were staring at jimmy, or rather at his teeth. “and keep your fangs hidden”

“fucking pussies”

“they are prey, Finnick. they cannot help themselves”

“i´m not talking about them.” He said with a snicker “Uuuuhhhh it´s too hot, i´m gonna get all sweety” he was using his ‘made fun of others’ voice. Of course, the small dessert fox wasn’t fazed at all by the heat.

“yeah, it remembers me about a certain yellow rat who couldn’t put a foot outside without using six overcoats the last winter” that throwback was unexpected, Jimmy Howler wasn’t known for fast thinking, it stunned both of us.

“the fact that you came with the throwback so fast amazed me” commented with a light chuckle not at him but at Finnick who had a face like jimmy had bitch slapped him.

“uh, thanks. I guess?”

At the top of dirt mound, we looked down and saw a brown, white spotted rabbit walking around down in the pit, a closer look told me that he was Leo Flatfoot. “I figured you´d be here sooner or later” I yelled to him.

“hello, sheriff” he yelled back before he climbed closer to us, excitement written all-around of his face, it’s reminded me of a little kit on Christmas day.

He looked back to the buried thing and then to us “it is still too hot to touch”

“I can feel that from here, son”

“And it is spectacular” he continued talking like I didn’t hear me at all. “i´m going into town to telegraph off to the professors at the university. They´ll sure want to look at this”

“any other reason than general curiosity?” His excitement fade away a little. He looked back at the thing on the pit for a few seconds, then he faces me again.

“well, I just a student and i´m sure that there is way more things that I need to learn” once again he directed his eyesight to the pit, a few seconds more this time “but even I can affirm that this meteorite doesn’t look usual”

“of course it doesn’t look usual” Finnick said “it´s a rock that fell from the god damn sky”

“actually, dozen of this celestial bodies fall per month, the majority of them get burned on the atmosphere though” excitement returned to Leo´s voices when he told us that.

“you speak funny, kit. You know that?” Finnick responded with a blank face, Leo got all bashful for it

“yeah, my father had told me that once or twice. Anyway, I’ve only seen pictures and handled little bitty parts of one and generally they look like regular big rocks, all stone or iron. This one look soft and crumby, ashy too. “

A slight pop and a stove-cooking noise came from the thing, it made all of us to look back at it. after a few seconds of silence, Leo called our attention back to him “another peculiarity about this meteorite is the fact that it should had destroyed nearly all the tri-burrows area”

I felt my eyebrows go all the way to my forehead “what?” is the only thing my mouth could produce. Not from fear but the casual way he told us that, like it wasn’t the big deal.

“I mean, judging by the size and the acceleration celestial bodies put through when they enter on earth atmosphere, it should had caused way more damage than that” he explained by pointed back to the destruction trail “it didn’t strike as fast as it should”

Blank looks on both mine and Finnick faces was his answer, jimmy was not doing any better; his muzzle was slightly open and for a second, thought I saw some smoke came out from his ears.

the same bad feeling from early went back full force so I decided not to stay in the dark with this thing. “Leo, could you repeat that, but without all the confusion.”

“come again?” he said.

“kit, you are forgetting that we are not mammals of science. Explain us the dumb’s version” explained Finnick, i couldn’t do it any better.

“uh, em, sorry?” Leo looked a little sad, probably it wasn’t the first time someone told him that. “what I trying to explain is that somehow this thing slowed down it fall on midair, which is not possible”

I actually found some sense on that “then it is good news. The part we didn’t get killed by a giant sky rock I mean”

“well, yeah. But not sure what it means, though” he said scratching the right side of his face, then his eyes brightened up with what looked like realization “i better wire the professors, i must hurry up before it gets even darker”

“you can go with my if you want” I looked back to the crowd; even more mammals could be seeing on it than before. “but first I need to talk with my deputies.” I looked back to them and with a sing of my head I made both follow me to the other side of the mound, the side that didn’t have any weird ass rock on it.

“Finnick, you and your boys better stay here tonight, keep anyone from falling into the hole and stop anybody who try to knock chunks off it”

“what, why me?” Finnick said, mad as a wasp, Fangs all bared.

“because I need to punish you for being an asshole to Mrs. Articson and it was either this or discount you the day”

“fuck you, you made her even madder with your smartassery.” Obviously, he was right, but I didn’t give him the satisfaction of know it.

“you gonna stay here anyway” he was even madder than before, the backside of his ears were as red as a tomato.

It could have ended in blows if not for the intervention of the dimwit wolf beside of us “both of you better stop before someone hear your dispute, there is a shit-ton of rabbits here after all.”

Somehow, he managed to use his brain two times without burned it. Even Finnick stopped his bullshit, we both looked at him like he has grown a new head.

Or a new brain.

“um, what are you looking at me like that?” he asked after a few seconds of weird silence.

“for nothing, just making sure your head is not about to blow up or something” wisecracked Finnick.

“thanks, but my head feels fine.” Apparently, his brain had shut down for the day.

“well, I better take my leave before something stupid happens again, see you tomorrow” I didn’t even turn around and Finnick was already holding me from the arm.

“what are you going to do?” he said, not as angry as before but still mad.

The smile on my face appeared out of nowhere, much for his annoyance “I’ll be going to my in-laws place”

“WHAT, are you leaving us here while you slack off with your family?” he exclaimed out loud, good thing nobody heard that.

“yes, but I tell you what” I said while breaking his hold on me “surely some of these folks had some whisky with them, I gonna forget the ‘no drink on duty’ this day”

“All right” He wasn’t happy or angry but didn't try to stop me so I called that a win.

“but if I heard of you getting wasted, you’ll be working for free for three months, all right?”

“like I enjoy drinking with a bunch of strangers” he muttered while turning around to jimmy “let’s go, boy. That is the best deal we gonna get from this ass”

“all right see you both tomorrow and seriously don’t get wasted”

“yeah, yeah” I looked them go towards the crowd hopefully not to get some booze too soon.

I took a last look over the pit, to that rock-thing. I felt less heat emanating from it and the ashy crust was almost peeled off, the smalls part visible of it surface almost looked like metal that had been polished recently.

“sheriff?”

I turned around and met the brown rabbit, who said “are we going? I rather not travel at night without light”

“sure Leo. It was just thinking about what you said before. Take a look at the metallic looking patches” I pointed to it with my finger.

A look of astonishment took over his face, he was probably stopping himself from jumping on excitement, rabbit style “definitively, that is not normal, it's a great discovery. We better hurry, the soon we get an expert here the better.”

“all right, lets hit the road, kit.” I started walking to the main town, Leo took my lead and rushed to my side.

“i´m eighteen years old” he said, more amusement than annoyance on his voice.

“you still a kit compared with me”

“Half the town is a kit compared with you, sheriff” his voice went full snarkiness mode, a smile adorned his white spotted face.

“har har, smartass. Have you been around the chief deputy lately?”

“no, he thinks that I am weird”

And that was the right time to strike back, with the most serious tone that I could manage I said. “half the town think you are weird”

“he, yeah. Most like all the town think that” smalls chuckles leaved his mouth

We fall on silence and continued our path to the quiet lights of the town far away, bad feelings ignored but not forgotten.


End file.
